<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Интуитивные методы by SakuraLieutenant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722073">Интуитивные методы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLieutenant/pseuds/SakuraLieutenant'>SakuraLieutenant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apprentice!AU, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Slash, psychologically unstable character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLieutenant/pseuds/SakuraLieutenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Робина — разбитая самооценка и шрамы, оставленные прошлым. У Слэйда — свой подход к решению этих проблем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slade Wilson/Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Deathstroke &amp; Titans 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Интуитивные методы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все персонажи совершеннолетние!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>...Дело кончилось ужасно.<br/>
Слэйд дожидается его на условленном месте, в пустующем хранилище. Даже со скрытым под маской лицом он буквально излучает тихое недовольство, и Робин пялится себе под ноги, избегая взгляда, но не в силах сбежать от этой нестерпимой атмосферы надвигающейся с горизонта грозы.<br/>
Как же он облажался, господи. Столько лет тренировок, миссий, постоянной тяжелой работы над собой — и он все еще... не бог весть что. Не ученик, а позорище.<br/>
— Мастер, я...<br/>
— Докладывай.<br/>
По спине Робина пробегает волна дрожи от привычного делового тона. Не о чем докладывать, мысленно вздыхает он. Можете сразу по лицу.<br/>
— Мне не удалось заполучить объект: он был уничтожен в ходе стычки. Мне не дали даже подобраться; похоже, они каким-то образом знали, что я появлюсь.<br/>
— Или что груз попытаются перехватить, и не так важно, кто именно, — качает головой Слэйд. Звучит как-то неутешительно. Робин кусает губы.<br/>
— Полагаю, что восстановить ничего не получится — ну, знаете... После теплового зрения.<br/>
— А, ну да. Лазеры из глаз, — Слэйд пренебрежительно хмыкает: так, будто находит эту способность криптонцев чем-то вроде дурного вкуса. — Чем окончилась стычка?<br/>
— Без жертв. Двое ранены, но ни одного убитого.<br/>
Почему-то кажется, что Слэйда должно разозлить и это. К чему Робин так и не привык за годы работы со своим наставником — так это к крови на руках. Он до сих пор не готов. Жалкое, смешное подобие бывшего героя.<br/>
— Ты не пострадал?<br/>
— Ни царапины, Мастер. Я в порядке, — отчитывается Робин, невольно думая о том, что ничего, это ненадолго, сейчас все будет! И ведь, что самое обидное, он действительно все сделал так, как надо. Нигде не ослушался приказа, не поступил необдуманно, не пожалел кого-то в противовес пользе дела. Просто... сегодня как будто все против него. Впрочем, кому есть дело до невезения. — Мне очень жаль, что я...<br/>
— Что ты...?<br/>
О, старая песня. Робин зажмуривается, морально готовясь к тому, что его сравняют с землей прямо здесь, даже не дожидаясь возвращения домой.<br/>
— Что я так отвратительно... что я все испортил. Простите меня.<br/>
Какое-то время Слэйд молчит, видимо, давая жрущей Робина изнутри совести высказаться за него. И совесть срабатывает просто превосходно: так превосходно, что ее обладателя немедленно начинает тошнить от беспокойства и злости на себя самого. Через подступающий шум в ушах он слышит, как ему что-то говорят, но не может разобрать. Только надеется, что это не нечто в духе того, что он уже сам себе сказал. «Разочарование». «У тебя была одна задача». «Зачем ты такой нужен?» «Скройся с глаз моих».<br/>
Бесконечную секунду спустя Робин глухо ударяется затылком: его вжимают в стену, стесняя движения. Он не видит чужого взгляда и едва разбирает слова — отчасти потому, как громко стучит кровь в ушах — но тяжелые руки на своих плечах чувствует очень хорошо.<br/>
— ...к! Дик! Слышишь меня?<br/>
По щекам Робина, оказывается, текут крупные слезы.<br/>
— Простите, — всхлипывает он, тщетно пытаясь перестать жмуриться. И не может, точно откроет глаза и непременно увидит, что рядом никого нет, и чужой голос ему только кажется. Только пальцы, крепко сжавшие его плечи, — реальны. Как и вес чужой брони, вжимающий его в холодную шероховатую стену. Как и колено, вклиненное между его разъезжающихся ног.<br/>
На секунду Робин выныривает из бездны страха и горечи, чтобы с шумом глотнуть воздуха.<br/>
— Вот так, хорошо. Дыши.<br/>
В какой момент он снял маску? Без искажений голос Слэйда звучит неожиданно живым, теплым и даже, наверное, завораживающим. Робин тянется к нему, напарываясь на удушающую тяжесть металла против ребер и на горячую пульсацию в паху — там, где в его тело бесцеремонно вжимается чужое.<br/>
— Ты ничего не испортил. Ты хорошо постарался.<br/>
— Почему? — едва мямлит Робин, но Слэйд буквально затыкает его поцелуем. Широкие ладони спускаются с плеч на грудь, на бока, на поджарые бедра. Промозглый холод сменяется жаром, который отражает броня Слэйда, — жаром его же, робиновского, тела. Несмотря ни на что, разогревается Робин, как и всегда, моментально. Окончательно включившись, уже будучи здесь и сейчас, он торопится ответить на поцелуй.<br/>
— Ты умница, — мурлычет Слэйд ему в губы. Мед в его голосе совсем не кажется ядовитым. — Видишь? Все хорошо.<br/>
Что бы ни происходило, Робин поддается этому. Хоть и не понимает: почему? Слэйд должен бы наказать его, отчитать, выгнать с глаз долой, но вместо этого он...<br/>
— Вот так, Дикки. Какой ты отзывчивый.<br/>
... в полном смысле слова зажимает его прямо посреди пустого хранилища, тиская до невнятных всхлипов и нахваливая за что-то совсем неопределенное. Дик ничем этого не заслужил, поэтому хоть как-то пытается заработать удовольствие — ластится, ерзает и трется, до жара и боли вминаясь в закованное в броню бедро и каждым стоном показывая, что да, ему хорошо, он хочет еще.<br/>
— Хороший мальчик, Дик. Мой хороший мальчик.<br/>
О да, да-да-да, это он, конечно, разумеется. Никакой кевлар не спасает от настойчивого жгучего трения, от которого Дик не может — да и не хочет — увернуться. Только скребет ногтями броню на чужих плечах, уже умоляюще хныча в ответ на монотонный заласкивающий голос. Ему хочется о чем-то попросить: чтобы его поцеловали еще, чтобы позволили хотя бы раздеться, чтобы разложили где-нибудь здесь и взяли прямо так, без подготовки, не все ли равно как — но его бестолковый скулеж мало годится для таких разговоров.<br/>
Ему почти двадцать, а Слэйд все так же умудряется таскать его, словно куклу, как ему захочется.<br/>
После долгой миссии у Дика уже начинают болеть мышцы. Болят ноги, которые он намертво смыкает, обвив ими чужое колено, чтобы не упустить ни капли ощущений. Болят руки, но он все равно повисает на своем мучителе, отказываясь отпускать его хоть на миллиметр. И уже буквально больно от того, как сильно у него стоит.<br/>
— Мастер, я... хочу...<br/>
— Что ты хочешь, умница? — немедленно отзывается Слэйд и прижимается еще теснее, точно пытаясь задавить собой все остальные ощущения.<br/>
Сладкий, горячий до точки плавления вакуум между двумя телами оглушает Дика, выбивает все мысли из головы. Плевать! Нет смысла ничего говорить, его и так поймут. Поэтому он только вылизывает целующие его губы, ерзает всем телом — и наконец кончает прямо так, в одежде, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись. Крупно дрожит, одними слабыми стонами выпрашивая, чтобы его еще поцеловали, чтобы держали крепче, чтобы...<br/>
— Хороший. Так люблю тебя.<br/>
Да, вот это.<br/>
Вот это. Еще.<br/>
Мастер легко, как пушинку, подхватывает его на руки, мягко прижимает к себе. Дик слабо подрагивает в чужих руках от усталости и понемногу отступающих волн удовольствия, слыша, каким довольным, почти счастливым звучит слегка охрипший голос над его ухом:<br/>
— Пойдем домой, мальчик. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>